Hand tools, such as, axes, hammers, or the like are well known in the art. A hand tool typically includes a working head attached to a handle. During an operation of the hand tool, a portion of the handle near the working head may accidentally strike an external object. Since the handle is usually made of a lighter and lower impact resistant material as compared to that of the working head, such accidental impacts may lead to damage of the handle. Further, vibrations from the impact may propagate to the hands of the user gripping the handle, and cause inconvenience.
Solutions to the above problems include providing the working head with an integral handle protector that extends down and shields the portion of the handle vulnerable to accidental impacts. However, the working head is usually made of a costly material and requires various complicated manufacturing processes, such as, casting, forging etc. Thus, integrally manufacturing a handle protector with the working head may be complicated and costly. Alternatively, the handle protector may be manufactured separately and mechanically fastened to the handle and/or the working head via rivets, interference fits, or the like. However, mechanical attachments may not be able to withstand repeated impacts and may fail during usage.
Therefore there is a need for a handle protector that overcomes the aforementioned problems.